Crime of Passion
by Hate-Everything
Summary: Quil and Jake are bored at patrol one day and decide to have fun...everything ends with them getting a few things but then they have a little "fun" on their own, eventulally admitting a secret they've both been holding in...  contains slash


Disclaimer: Mwahahahaahaha…. I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I'm just here to manipulate them to my liking.

(A/N: Okay, I know that I'm supposed to be writing **True Love Lasts Forever**, but I'm kinda having writer's block right now and I don't even have the story with me at the moment. I need some way to get the juices flowing and this is it. This is my first one-shot and I think maybe, just maybe, it might suck)

[May contain slash, in other words, it's rated M for a reason.]

_Quil: Ugh! I'm dying. Why does Sam still have us doing patrols? Bloodsuckers haven't shown up for months._

_Jake: He's just being protective of his family and the pack._

_Quil: Well, if he wants to be protective of the pack, he needs to get his ass out here and patrol his damn self. I'm fucking bored running around in this god-for-saken circle for hours and hours on end while he's at home playing daddy._

_Jake: Ever since Emily died 2 years ago he's had to take care of Sam Jr., Kasey, and Taylor. He can't be responsible for the pack and his family._

_Quil: Then he should step down as alpha and let you take your rightful place._

_Jake: Oh no! I don't want to ne alpha, that's way too much responsibility._

_Quil: Hell! Then I'll take it._

_Jake: Quil, stop talking all this bullshit. You know you're never going to do anything about it, so shut the fuck up!_

_Quil: Ugh! Alright. I'm tired of patrolling, let's do something fun._

_Jake: What do you have in mind?_

_Quil: Phase back and meet me at your house, I'll tell you there._

_Jake: Okay._

POV: Quil

And after that I was left to my thoughts.

I thought about how months ago I had imprinted on Jake but never told him about it, because I knew he was still in love with Bella Swan. I had done well at hiding the fact that I had imprinted.

I got to the edge of the forest and phased back, pulling on my cut offs.

Jake was across the field, waiting on his porch, looking like Adonis. He had already changed into some cut offs and a t-shirt.

"So, what was that you had in mind?"

"Well, I've been wanting to do something really bad lately and I just thought of something."

"What you think of?"

"I know this place where we can go and get a lot of shit for our annual camping trip this year. We can get it for free."

"Where? And how come we didn't know about this before? Wait… how is this going to be fun?"

"The fun is that we aren't going to pay for the stuff. We're going to Newton's Outfitters. I want to scare the living shit out of those people."

"Hell no, Quil. I can't do this. What if we get caught? We could go to jail."

"Calm down Jake. We aren't going to get caught. Do you see how big we are? And there is no way in hell we're getting caught."

"Okay, but if we get caught I'm saying you told me that if I didn't do it that you would rape then kill me."

I just chuckled because I knew he was serious.

An hour later we were in black hoodies without shirts underneath and cut offs. It seemed like all we owned these days were cut offs and a few t-shirts.

We walked down to Newton's Outfitters and when we got to the door we pulled on our hoods and went on through.

When I opened the door I heard the jingle of the bell and it got my adrenaline rushing.

Luckily no one but Mike was in the store. He was the only one, out of his whole group of friends, that didn't go to college. He was afraid of leaving. He had some kind of weird fear that if he left everyone would die and he would be the only one left to run Forks.

"This is a HOLD-UP!" Jake yelled, in a slightly sexy tone. _No, Quil, you have to stop thinking that way, he doesn't like you, and he's in love with Bella._

"What was that all about?"

"I always wanted to say that."

"Oh wow, Anyways, start grabbing gear. Get as much as you can, it doesn't matter what it is. Our objective is to get in and get out quickly."

"Alright."

That's when Mike came out from the back, look depressed.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shut your dumbass up!" I screamed at him.

"But- but he's stealing."

I started clapping. "Thanks for figuring it out."

The Mike guy had a look of shock on his face, he slowly back towards the phone.

"Go ahead. Call the cops. I don't care. I've been in trouble with the law before. It will just be another blemish on my permanent record. And I could probably get away before they even get here."

Mike slumped against the wall, slowly going into a crouch on the floor.

Jake's arms were full, so I went and started grabbing things, filling my arms with the most useless crap. Once I was done we ran out the store and into the forest, stopping to look at what they had grabbed. Mostly useless junk, but it was all for fun.

I noticed how Jake looked the sexiest when he was breathing hard.

POV: Jake

Quil had never looked as sexy as he looked now. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was breathing hard. The sight of him was making me harder by the minute. I could just fuck him right now.

POV: Quil

God, he's so hot, I've got to let him know. I can't fight the imprint any longer. Fighting it is killing me and if he won't take me to be his own then I will go out and commit suicide, I can't live without him and longer. But how am I going to get my point across?

I slowly moved towards Jake, feeling sexual tension in the air. I pressed my lips to his, softly at first, the harder. I finally pulled away, needing to breathe.

Jake, being eager, for some unknown reason, pulled me back into the kiss and slowly moved his hands down to my waist, where they rested. I pulled away, once again.

"What the hell was that Jake?"

"I thought you wanted me to."

"I did, but why did you do it?"

"Quil, I have a confession to make."

"Okay, confess away."

"Here it goes. I imprinted on you 6 months ago. I fought the imprint, ignoring it, because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way," he explained in a rush.

I was quiet and he stood there looking worried. When I didn't say anything he turned away, getting ready to run off.

I grabbed his arm and he turned back around, gazing into my eyes looking ashamed.

"I've already imprinted on you, Jake."

He took in a sharp intake of air.

"When?"

"I imprinted on you 9 months ago. I kinda beat you to the punch."

I took his hand in mine and just stared into his eyes, searching deep into the man I loved.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure you can, Quil."

I wrapped my arm around his waist pressing him to my body. Our lips met then he took over.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gladly complied. We both fought to be the dominant male, even though I knew he would win because he was stronger.

I traced my hands up from his waist, under his hoodie, where I fingered his 8-pack. He felt so damn sexy.

I ripped his hoodie off. I wasn't able to take another minute of not being able to see his gorgeous body in front of me, and indeed it was gorgeous.

In response, he ripped my hoodie of as well.

I looked him up and down, stopping at his crotch. I could see his massive hard-on straining against his shorts. I yanked at them and the seams slowly split apart, easily coming off of him.

"Sorry, those were in the way."

I got down on my knees. I was eye level with his hard cock. I licked his slit and he moaned. I circled his slit with my tongue and this time he moaned louder and deeper. I did that for a while then took the head of his dick in my mouth, sucking hard. A long stream of moans escaped his lips.

"Oh…Quil…..that feels so good."

If that felt good then what I was about to do would feel even better.

I took about half of his 9-inch cock in my mouth and started to bob up and down, being careful with my teeth. He got the idea and grabbed my hair and began to thrust forward. It hurt because all 9-inches of him were ramming into the back of my throat, making me gag, but it was the good kind of hurt.

"Oh GOD! I'm about to cum!" And at that he began thrusting harder than he had before. After about five thrusts he came in my mouth. He tasted so good. I swallowed every last bit, licking my lips.

Jake was slumped against a tree but he was already regaining his hard-on.

I slipped out of my cut offs, revealing my neglected dick.

His eyes practically popped out of his head at the sight of it.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah, you're so big."

I went over to him and began kissing him passionately. I moved down to his neck and I bit down hard when I got right above his collar bone. He yelped and I licked where I bit him to soothe the pain.

He began to shudder.

"Quil," he said out of breath. "Please, please, do it now. I want you inside of me. I need you inside of me."

"Begging are we?"

"Yes, oh please….I can't take it any longer."

"Okay but I'm only giving you what you want." I wrapped one of his legs around my waist, then the other one, giving me easier access.

In placed my cock at his entrance and slowly but forcefully pushed inside of him, inch by inch.

He whimpered and I kissed him on the sideof the neck, telling him that I was right there.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that you're more than I expected."

"You're so fucking tight and I don't have any lube. This might hurt."

"Just be careful, I'm a virgin."

I chuckled. "You're 22 and you're still a virgin?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, it's just, that's weird."

"I know."

I was fully inside him now and I just sat there, letting him get used to the feeling, He cringed every time he took a breath.

I started going in and out, slowly at first then quickening the pace.

"Oh shit…fuck… this is the best I've ever felt in my entire life." Jake yelled at the top of his lungs.

I just kept going and going, getting faster and faster.

"Ugh! I'm about to cum!"

"Go ahead, do it. I dare you. Fill me up."

I made my last few deepest and strongest strokes and I came.

I emptied myself into him. We just stood there for a while and panted, our chest rising and falling.

I pulled out of him. I forced him away from the tree examining his back.

"Are you okay? Are you tired?"

"I'm not tired, it's just, my BUTT hurts!"

I laughed.

"It is not funny."

I laughed even harder.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

He blushed and the sight of him almost made me want to fuck him again, but I had to let him rest.

"I love you, Jake," I blurted out, totally unexpectedly.

"I love you, too. I always will and you are now mine and we are bound to each other until the day we die."

Quil kissed Jake and it started up again. They had six months of sex to make up and they intended on doing just that.

(A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, that was my first-ever slash. SHOUTOUT to **DoneDiedLastYear**, she was my beta and I love her for it, even though I loved her before. She fixed all my hopeless mistakes and then added 1 little part in so it didn't seem like they were rushing. BTW I am a girl. I'm just here to prove to you that gay guys aren't the only ones who can write slash. I hope you liked it and please review! I'm going to update **True Love Last Forever** pretty soon but until then…BYE! [review])


End file.
